Panicz/II/15
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2= | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XV W połowie września Irena Turska wyjechała do Krakowa zabierając z sobą Ziulę. Dziewczyna nie zrywała z Rymszą, ale postanowiła uczęszczać w Krakowie na kursy Baranieckiego. Jej rodzice z początku tego nie chcieli, lecz dziwne wahanie się Ziuli co do małżeństwa ze Stanisławem, a także jej młody wiek, utwierdził ich w przekonaniu, że tak będzie najlepiej. Worczyn opustoszał. Młodzi Turscy pojechali w podróż poślubną do południowych Włoch i Grecji. Denhoffa znudziło gospodarstwo, sprzedał całą krescencję, wziął pieniądze i ruszył do Warszawy, na jesienne wyścigi. Mieszkał w Bristolu, tam spotkał się z Perzyńskim; i on również udawał milionera. Mówił dużo o tym, że chce kupić wspaniałą czwórkę koni, bo się żeni z księżniczką. Denhoffa bawiła butna mina chodzyńskiego dziedzica, słuchał jego przechwałek z lekceważącym uśmieszkiem. Perzyński chodził do ujeżdżalni, oglądał konie, wszystkie ganił, odgrywając rolę wielkiego znawcy. Codziennie w popołudniowych godzinach stawał koło hotelu jakiś nowy zaprząg z tatersalu, najczęściej brek lub amerykan i ślicznie sprzęgnięta czwórka anglików, arabów, koni różnych ras i maści. Perzyński długo nie wychodził, potem zjawiał się w postawie wielkiego pana po paroksyzmie spleenu, wolno zapinał rękawiczki, patrząc z góry ale sennie na ulicę, jakby badał czy przechodnie dosyć mu się przyglądają. Rozkazującym kiwnięciem ręki wskazywał stangretowi tylne siedzenie, sam siadał na przedzie, zgarniał lejce, wszystko z obmyślonymi ruchami jak aktor, i jechał w Aleje Ujazdowskie. Po godzinie bardzo z siebie dumny ale z kwaśnym wyrazem na twarzy, wracał do hotelu i rzucając furmanowi duży napiwek, mówił niechętnie, trochę przez nos: – Nie kupię. Nazajutrz powtarzało się to samo z inną czwórką, i tak przez tydzień zyskał ogromną popularność służby hotelowej, ulicznej gawiedzi i wśród gości wysiadujących na werandzie cukierni Loursa. Denhoff bawił się inaczej, samochodem jeździł do Wilanowa, w dalsze okolice miasta i tam marzył, czasem tęsknił za Dorą, często gonił ideały, coraz mniej dościgłe a jeszcze kuszące. Zebrał wszystkie fotografie amatorskie, na których głównie uwieczniał Dorę i siebie w różnych fazach, grupy wakacyjne z Worczyna i Olchowa, widoki Wodzewa, własnych zdjęć i robił z tego materiału przepyszne albumy. Każdą fotografię podpisywał odpowiednio, czasem symbolicznie. Inne powiększał w duże formaty, oprawiając je w bogate ramy. Nowy ten ładunek wysłał do Wodzewa, gdzie już ściany w gabinecie, palarni, sali stołowej, nawet w przedpokoju pełne były jego zdjęć. Wieczory w Warszawie spędzał w teatrze, chodził na dramaty, rozdrażniał się, tak jakby sam wykonywał najtrudniejszą rolę. Lubił koncerty w filharmonii, zwiedzał wystawy obrazów, nawet przez parę tygodni był wolnym słuchaczem na jakichś kursach. Wszystko go nudziło, nie umiał określić stanu swej duszy wiecznie łaknącej czegoś i niezaspokojonej. W październiku Perzyński przeniósł się z Bristolu do pensjonatu, namówił i Denhoffa. Mieli teraz wesołe i liczne towarzystwo, wyborne obiady i uprzejmą gospodynię dbałą o wygody swych gości pod wszystkimi względami, przy tym dużo młodych i pięknych pań. O każdej mówiono, że jest niezmiernie bogatą dziedziczką z Ukrainy albo z Litwy, lub że posiada posag milionowy. Panny pragnęły przede wszystkim mężów, również bogatych, ale zdarzały się i mężatki szukające wrażeń. Gospodyni potrafiła lawirować zręcznie wśród gości scenizując towarzystwo umiejętnie. Tak znakomitej reżyserce nie zbywało na owacjach wdzięcznych panów i zabawy szły. Denhoff i Perzyński przedstawieni zebranym z wyłączną starannością, prócz tego każdej z pań dyskretnie zarekomendowani jako świetne partie, „jeunesse doree”, mieli powodzenie, aż za wielkie. Spotykały ich same uśmiechy, te najcenniejsze, nie dla byle kogo, często spojrzenia powłóczyste, obiecujące nieznane jeszcze sezamy. Korzystał z nich Perzyński skwapliwie, zdobywając wkrótce pokaźną liczbę wrażeń, mniej lub więcej romantycznych, przy sporych pakietach listów i bilecików. Denhoff zachowywał się wstrzemięźliwiej etyką swą przewyższając Perzyńskiego nieskończenie. Patrzył z odrazą na jego nurzanie się w erotyce i w tanich efektach miłosnych. Kobiety zaczął lekceważyć, widząc jak głównym celem wielu z nich jest złapanie bogatego męża, lub kochanka, jeśli się jest mężatką. Ogarniało go obrzydzenie do ludzi w ogóle, do kobiet w szczególności. Pewnego wieczoru Bronisław zaczął przed nim zwierzać swe tryumfy miłosne. Mówiąc o jednej z panien, ładnej, ale naiwnej jedynaczce z puszcz litewskich, rzekł tajemniczo: – Była u mnie w pokoju, nawet przy zamkniętych drzwiach. Tssss! Denhoff zaprzeczył energicznie i bronił skromnej Litwineczki z szlachetnym zapałem. Perzyński spytał: – Czy pan się w niej kocha? – Nie kocham się, jest mi zupełnie obojętną, lecz szarpać jej opinii nie pozwolę. Gdybym ją kochał, to po tym, co teraz usłyszałem palnąłbym panu w łeb. – Tsss! niech pan nie będzie takim gentlemanem, bo to się nie opłaci. Najpierw panna nie ma osiemnastu lat, jak mówią, tylko dużo więcej, przyjechała z litewskich mateczników to pewne, ale czy ze swych wielkich dóbr to także kwestia, no i tęskni, tsss... za czymś nowym a nieznanym. Trafiam się ja, jestem w guście panienki, więc oczekiwanie, uśmieszki, naiwne minki, które są taką samą blagą jak i... majątek .na Litwie. Czyta przy tym romanse francuskie, nasze erotyki, naturalnie po cichu tsss... nawet na gorszących sztukach nie bywa, ale je doskonale zna. Ja wszystko to węszę ze ścisłością detektywa i rozpoczynam oblężenie. Zaciekawiam panienkę książką czy tam czymś innym... ale to znajduje się w moim pokoju, tu zaś w salonie brak swobody. Wahanie, certacje, ja trwam w roli gentlemana, (wprawdzie innego niż pan) wreszcie próg przekroczony, doskonale! Żeby panny nie skompromitować, zamykam drzwi, znowu jest po gentlemańsku. Tsss... podaję ową książkę, czy obrazek, panienka wzruszona, zadyszana. Pomału dochodzę do całusa, buch!... zemdlała. Wyobraź pan sobie, naprawdę zemdlała, no, więc naturalnie cuciłem. Tsss... To się nazywa panie, pierwszy akt, następne idą łatwiej, akcja postępuje żywo naprzód. – Jakże ja pana wobec tego mam nazwać? – wybuchnął Denhoff. – Licząc się bardzo ze słowami w każdym razie – odrzekł Perzyński cedząc przez zęby. – Ależ to oburzające to... to... – Tss... nic nadzwyczajnego. Mężatki same przychodzą do mnie, nawet czasem nie proszone. Wczoraj była u mnie jedna, piękna bardzo, tę musiałem trochę oblegać, no, to zwykłe ulubione passez dla wybredniejszych. Zresztą taka uwerturka mocniej podnieca. – Ależ to są zabiegi samcze, to ohydne! Czyż kobiety mają tylko zmysły?... – Tsss... niekoniecznie, czasem i majątek. Denhoff wybiegł z pokoju, wyszedł na ulicę, błąkał się do późnej nocy bezsilny wobec wstrętu i goryczy, zaszczepionej przez Perzyńskiego. „Panicz” znał życie, tajemnic ono już dla niego nie miało, mimo to, cynizm życiowy jeszcze odkrywał przed nim nowe karty wielkiego tomu zepsucia i brudu. Ryszard posiadał kobiety, ale pochodzące z klasy łatwej, jakby uprzywilejowanej, tam nie trzeba zdobywać, wystarczy mieć pieniądze. O takich jednakże zdobyczach, jak mówił Perzyński, Denhoff nie ośmielał się myśleć, bo to byłoby skażeniem jego ideałów, piętnowaniem kobiet, on zaś miał dla nich wrodzoną cześć. I tę sferę kobiet, kobiet z jego środowiska, które otaczał jakby nimbem anielskości, uważał za istoty nietykalne, tę sferę Perzyński tak okrutnie zohydził, tak zbrukał? „Wstrętny, wstrętny cynik! I on się jeszcze chce nazywać gentlemanem? Choćby istotnie tak było, nie powinien zdradzać!” – myślał „Dziudzio” i zastanowił się, czyby nie wyzwać Bronisława na pojedynek za uchybienie kobietom. Przezorność go ostrzegła, że może lepiej zbadać tę sprawę, zamiast brać ją tak na gorąco. Przez parę następnych dni Denhoff flirtował zapamiętale, ale po kilku dwuznacznikach jednej mężatki i na widok cielęce poddańczej miny Litwineczki, patrzącej niby samymi zmysłami na Perzyńskiego, Ryszard odczuł, że tamten mówił prawdę. Przejęło go to takim niesmakiem, że czym prędzej uciekł z Warszawy do Wodzewa. W ślad za nim podążył i Perzyński, gdyż miały się odbyć nowe wybory. Najpoważniejszymi kandydatami na wyborców byli Turski z Worczyna i Brewicz z Woli Wierzchlejskiej, z włościan zaś Szczepański. Korzycki marzył o zdobyciu głosów dla siebie, agitował gorliwie wśród obywateli i chłopów. Mówiono nawet, że Gustaw, sojusznik swego papy, jeździł po wsiach, namawiając chłopów, aby głosowali za jego ojcem. Turski nie uwierzył w pogłoskę, lecz potwierdził ją Szczepański. – Kaptuje, wielmożny dziedzicu, kaptuje nas i stary i młody. A jakże! Taka agitacja, że aż strach. W dniu wyborów gwarno było w Sołowie, odbywały się przy tym i prywatne sprawy. Kilku obywateli z Paszowskim na czele, wzięły w opały Wrońskiego za samodzielne podniesienie cen najmu i pensji służby. Rządca wodzewski bronił się jak umiał, składał winę na Denhoffa, lecz on ściął go krótko: – Ja się w te sprawy nie wtrącam, panu je powierzyłem. Paszowski tak nacierał, Korzycki krzyczał, Perzyński tsykał, że Wroński opadnięty bez ratunku, cofał się w stronę drzwi, odparowując ataki z właściwą mu brutalnością. Prawie wypchnięto go za próg sali wyborów. Rządca zaklął i pojechał do domu. Korzycki kręcił się jakby parzony ukropem. Lawirował wśród chłopów, odprowadzał całe gromady na bok i tam coś im szeptał roznamiętniony; agitował widocznie. Miał płomienną mowę charakteryzując własne poglądy podkreślał je liberalnym tuszem. Wiedząc, że Brewicz należy do narodowej demokracji krytykował idee tej partii, tłumacząc szkodliwość jej dla kraju. Słyszał to Turski i zdumiewał się, oczekując kiedy Korzycki zacznie ganić bezpartyjność, do której on należał. Podczas składania kartek do urny i głosowania, właściciel Zapędów mienił się na twarzy jak panna przy oświadczynach, z drżeniem oczekiwał rezultatu swych knowań. Wynik wyborów zadowolił go tylko w jednym szczególe, oto Brewicz nie dostał żadnego głosu z włościan, prócz paru obywatelskich. Wybrany był Turski, ksiądz Janusz z Okorowa i dwóch dalszych obywateli, oraz Szczepański i jeszcze drugi gospodarz, chłop z Wodzewa. Korzycki miał jeden jedyny głos. Wśród obywateli zapanowało niesłychane zdziwienie. Brewicz najprawdopodobniejszy kandydat na posła do Dumy nie otrzymał wcale głosów na wyborcę? Co to jest? Wiedziano powszechnie, że Turski z wielu przyczyn, głównie z powodu wątłego zdrowia kandydatem takim nie jest i że sam by się wycofał od zaszczytu. Przygnębienie ogarnęło zebranych, ponieważ prócz Brewicza nie było w okolicznym rejonie odpowiedniejszego kandydata na posła. Muszą go dać inne powiaty. Brewicz zmieszany, nie pojmował co zaszło, wyraźna przykrość odmalowała się na jego twarzy. – Niech mnie obuchem, panie .szacowny, nic nie rozumiem – rzekł do Turskiego. Ten odpowiedział: – Jest to dla wszystkich dziwne i nieoczekiwane, ja czuję w tym jakieś szelmostwo. Nie chciał wyrazić swej myśli, że posądza Korzyckiego. W jakiś czas po wyborach, Paszowski i Denhoff wykryli sprawcę intrygi, lecz nie mówili o tym nikomu, rzecz była zbyt drażliwa i sama przez się wstrętna. Korzycki agitując za sobą, miał nadzieje bardzo naiwne, że przejdzie na posła z tej guberni, ponieważ zaś Brewicz był poważnym kandydatem, nawet już ogólnie uznanym za jedynego, przeto Korzycki przez zazdrość rozgłosił wśród ludu sekretnie potwarz, oczywiście fałszywą, że właściciel Woli Wierzchlejskiej jest na żołdzie rządowym. Oszczerstwo to motywował na zasadzie jakichś przedsiębiorstw Brewicza w głębi Rosji. Potrafił podniecić umysły, podatne do intryg, zwłaszcza na punkcie patriotyzmu. Pan Wojciech jednakże nie wytrzymał i w poufnej rozmowie powiedział o tym Turskiemu. Obywatel załamał ręce rozpaczliwie. Nie chciał wierzyć, lecz upewniony słowem honoru, jął smutnie ubolewać nad krajem mającym takich ziemian, jak Korzycki. Mówił żałośnie: – Jakże mało mamy już prawdziwych obywateli Polaków. Takich jak Brewicz spycha Korzycki, wyrzutek społeczeństwa, karykatura ziemiaństwa. Gdzież są ci prawdziwi filarzy kraju, chociażby w naszej okolicy? Hrabia Korski piastuje wysokie dostojeństwa, przesiąkł na wskroś ich tendencyjnością i stęchlizną moralną. To już nie Polak, nie patriota. Korzycki wiadomy, Perzyński podobno będzie parcelował majątek. Obszar polskiej ziemi rozcząstkuje i odda w ręce kilkudziesięciu rodzin... rusińskich czy burłackich, bo nawet podobno nie naszym chłopom. Robi to dla pieniędzy, na interes. Czy to jest po obywatelsku? Czy to Polak? To wielki nic, nawet gorzej, to człowiek szkodliwy dla kraju. Ha! może się jeszcze zawstydzi, opamięta i nie zrobi tego. Denhoff? Najlepszy chłopak z gruntu, ale wiatr. On majątku nie rozparceluje, lecz mu go sprzedadzą, albo zlicytują i to już prędko. – Niech pan tak czarno na obywatelstwo nasze nie patrzy, są jeszcze starzy, są nowe nadzieje, exemplum syn pański, panie mój! – zawołał Paszowski. Turski machnął ręką. – Ożeniony z Korzycką, to nie rekomendacja, zaćmiewa nieco przyszłe nadzieje. Ja wierzę w dziedziczność i dręczą mnie obawy, by kiedyś syn Marysia, a mój wnuk nie przypomniał ojca, lub też starszego brata Maryli. – O! do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich, nie daj Boże, ale to będzie zuch, my go tu sami wychowamy. Turski nie zniósł obelgi rzuconej na Brewicza. Zawołał do siebie Szczepańskiego i zaczął mu tłumaczyć bezzasadność potwornej plotki. Chłop bardzo prędko dał się przekonać. – Ja tak i myślał panie dziedzicu, że to ino złość. Gdzieżby taki pan, jak dziedzic z Woli Wierzchlejskiej miał być podejrzanym. To zacny pan! On dla prostego narodu jest sprawiedliwy i rozumny, i dobry Polak. On dla nas wypisuje gazety polskie, takie różne zagranicne, co to dziedzic wie. O, on je hojny i politycny pan. – Jednakże usłuchaliście co mówił Korzycki – rzekł Turski z goryczą. – Gdybyście nie uwierzyli, pan Brewicz byłby wybrany. Teraz już lista wyborców poszła do guberni – bez niego. – Abo to panie dziedzicu raz się głupstwo zrobi przez ludzkie gadanie? Ale żeby pan z Zapędów taki był, no, no! To nie po pańsku. Przez twarz Turskiego przeleciał rumieniec.